The Greek Warrior
by Nuclearthunderbolt
Summary: The Giant War is over, but Percy Jackson has suffered much more then anyone should. Annabeth and his parents are dead. He becomes Guardian of Hestia. He follows Hestia to Japan after Michael, Azazel, and Sirzechs asks her to be a calming presence their. In doing so he is drawn into another war.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a test to see if anyone likes this idea. If there are spelling or grammar mistakes, then go ahead and point them out. I was never very good at writing. Criticism is very welcome. Also it's Highschool DXD, of course it will be M.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Highschool DxD**

The meeting between Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils was ready to begin. Present in the room was Azazel and Vali representing the Fallen Angels, Michael and Irina representing the Angels, and Sirzechs and Serafall representing the Devils. Rias and her peerage along with Sona and Tsubaki were there to give their reports about the fight with Kobakiel. Even though everyone was there, no one started the meeting which confused the younger beings present.

"Can we start this meeting already?" Vali asked without really caring.

"Patience Vali, we are waiting for one last person." Azazel responded. Seconds after finishing the sentence a burst of flame appeared in the room. Not knowing who it was, the younger devils along with Irina and Vali prepared for a fight, thinking about an attack. When the flames dissipated, two more people were in the room.

The first was a young girl, maybe around nine years old with brown hair and warm red eyes. She wore a brown dress with a scarf around her head. She had a natural beauty that a few of the girls were jealous of. The way you could tell she was not just some random person was the aura surrounding her. The aura was incredibly powerful, more so then anyone in the room, but it wasn't a threatening aura. It calmed the nerves of many in the room, which was a good thing because the second person made everyone more nervous.

The second person was a tall young man with a swimmer's body, strong, but not with huge muscles. He had black hair and green eyes that reminded people of the sea. They couldn't tell much about him because of the armor he was wearing. He wore heavy bronze armor with a helmet that reminded some in the room of pictures of ancient Greek warriors. On his left arm was a large bronze shield while in his other hand was a long spear. At his hip was a short sword. While his aura was not as powerful as the girl's, it was more dangerous and he sent a glare towards the younger beings.

Before anyone could take action, Azazel, Michael, Sirzechs, and Serafall stood up and bowed towards the new comers. "Lady Hestia, welcome to the meeting." Michael said.

"Thank you Michael" she replied. Sirzechs turns around and introduces everyone to the two new comers.

"Everyone, this is Lady Hestia, Greek goddess of the Hearth, Home, and Family. We have asked her to come to the meeting as a mediator. To make sure tensions don't get high, in an unlikely case."

"What about the man in the armor?" Xenovia asked. "He seems more like a threat then a calming presence." Most of the younger beings were still on guard and ready to fight.

"The man behind me is my guardian. He won't attack anyone unless you attack him or I or I ask him too." Hestia replied. Hestia and the man walked towards the table where Hestia sat in a chair and the man stood behind as a guard. Everybody relaxed as the man made no move to attack.

"Can we have a name of who he is?" Rias asked.

"His name is Perseus Jackson." The leaders of the Three Factions tensed when his name was spoken. Rias and Sona easily noticed how their siblings tensed at his name. Hoping that he would give her an answer, Rias asked.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Sirzechs at first did not answer, when he did he spoke with the tone of a king, not of a family member.

"It's nothing." There was an underlying warning in his voice. _'Drop it'_

While she didn't like that answer, she knew she should not argue. The meeting went forth without any more interruptions. The meeting was going well even with the bickering and complaints about the actions of the other factions. Much of it was focused on Azazel and the Fallen Angel Faction. When Issei started yelling at Azazel about Asia, Rias approached to calm him down. Only a few seconds after grabbing his arm the room turned glowed purple. Some turned purple along with the room, but some didn't. To the surprise of Rias and the others, Perseus wasn't one of the frozen.

"Everything is frozen?" Issei asked. Before Azazel could speak, Perseus spoke.

"Your friends are currently frozen in time." He said. Rias' eyes widen in alarm.

"Gasper! But how?" Sudden explosions were heard from outside. Everyone rushed towards the windows to see what was happening. To their surprise, humans with robes were appearing out of magic circles in the skies. The robes had three eyes on the hoods. Coming from the eyes in the hoods were beams of light. The guards brought along by the Three Factions were disappearing quickly to everyone's dismay.

"Magicians!" Serafall said. Issei turned confused.

"Magicians?" Serafall nodded.

"Magicians are humans who have been trained in the use of magic. Some can even wield magic from the Three Factions." She explained. Rias turned towards her brother.

"Brother, I have an unused rook back at the club room." Sirzechs turned thoughtful.

"Castling? It might work." Vali spoke up.

"I could just kill the bishop, make sure he isn't a problem anymore?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Son of a bitch!" Issei yelled.

"Vali we are trying to make peace here." Azazel said.

"Sorry, it's just so boring just standing around." Vali said. Azazel gave a little smirk at his answer.

"Then why don't you go give those magicians a welcome visit."

"Alright." Vali said before he jumped out the window into the fray. He flew into the air, attracting the attention of many magicians, and used Balance Breaker. Once in Balance Breaker, the magicians recognized him as a threat and fired beams of light. They all were blocked by the armor. Using the power of the White Dragon he destroyed many magicians, but more kept coming.

"Badass." Issei said, looking at his gauntlet. He turned his head back towards Rias.

"Brother may we try castling?" Rias asked. Sirzechs hesitantly nodded.

"Yes you can, but I would like for someone to go with you." Issei stepped next to Rias.

"I will." He said. Sirzechs nodded.

Rias and Issei grabbed hands and stood in a magic circle. Everyone watched as they disappeared and a chess piece, a white rook, dropped on the ground in their place. While all that was going on, Hestia approached the window where Perseus was standing.

"We have another problem though." Hestia announced. Everyone turned with a single thought, _'Another Problem?'_. "I sense the aura of one from the Olympian Pantheon."

"Another one?" Sirzechs said.

"I see him, it's Koios." Perseus said pointing towards a tall being walking on the ground. The being was taller than anyone there and had pitch black armor that's helmet resembled the head of a bear. From under the helmet you could see he had ice white hair and icy blue eyes that reminded one of the tundra. He was holding a black sword the size of a surfboard which seemed to have white frost on it.

"Who is Koios?" Irina asked. Perseus was the first to answer.

"Koios is the Titan of Foresight and Lord of the North." He said.

"What's he doing here? Is he here to help?" Kiba asked. This was met with a harsh laugh from Perseus. Hestia answer before Perseus could.

"Unfortunately no. It is more likely he is here to fight us. The Titans' rule was overthrown by the Gods in what was known as the First Titan War." She said. Xenovia looked towards Koios.

"That means you can defeat him correct?" She asked.

"No, the ancient laws prevent me from defeating him." Many were disappointed. "But there is another way." Hopeful looks were shot towards her. She turned towards the armored man next to her. "Perseus are you willing to fight him?"

Perseus turn towards Hestia and nodded. He jumped out the window and hit the ground, kneeling. He lifted his spear and threw it straight at Koios. The titan saw it coming and blocked it with his large sword. Both beings approached each other. When they were forty yards from each other they stopped. The beings in the room turned towards Hestia with confused looks.

"What is Perseus going to do?" Kiba asked. Instead of Hestia answering, it was Michael who did.

"All Three Faction hear about problems with the other pantheons and usually that means we hear about the stories they have. Perseus, or Percy as his friends call him, Jackson is one of, if not the, fiercest warriors the Olympians have to offer." He explained.

"What makes him so strong or special?" Irina asked. She was curious about this Jackson.

"He is incredible experienced in the arts of war and is one of the few demigod children of the Big Three." Serafall answered.

"Big Three?" Xenovia asked.

"The three brothers, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades." Azazel answered. "Look they're about to start." Everyone turned towards the battle that was to begin.


	2. Please Read

Few have wanted to adopt the story, so I think I might just delete it. The story and account will be deleted by September 1st. This is not an announcement from the website but from the author.


End file.
